Reading between the lines
by baralani
Summary: I loved the new chapter 62 Thanks Cireus scanlations  ...and was inspired to write a one shot on what in my mind should really have been said.  WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD!


I do not own the Wallflower …but I L-O-V-E Kyouhei and Sunako-chan! Warning Spoilers for chapter 62 ahead – when Sunako gets invited to her middle school reunion (yes THAT middle school with THAT bastard of a boy).

_XXX-Kyohei-XXX_

AT HOME

_So she's decided not to remember… If she remembered….If she remembered once again._

Maybe she could finally get over that ridiculous event. She thinks she's free because she no longer cares about her appearance but really she's just made herself a new prison-one that keeps her from ever feeling that hurt again. One so soaked in denial that she has no clue of what really is the truth.

**So _that's_ it. Kyohei's the one who understands Sunako chan the most …because he loves her…**

_I've had enough of that…I tell you_

Don't they know that rubbing it in my face just makes things worst. Obviously I care for her, I'd do anything for her… but she doesn't have an iota of feeling for me. I mean, no other girl I've ever met ignores, argues, or runs away from me - and most of them have been what they claim "in love". When they parade something so pathetically hopeless in front of me, I just get more and more frustrated and irritated and …

**Don't you hear something? It's in Sunako-chans room… she's fighting…she's fighting against something. That guy, she's fighting that guy…the guy in her memories.**

_There you have her. As hesitant and stubborn as ever. Enough with her!! Leave that woman alone!!_

I knew that guy still mattered to her. I mean why else would she still freak out so much about going to a reunion…it was years ago this happened. Why won't she get over it already. I mean, I've tried to be horrible to her to see if I can get any kind of reaction out of her, but she still doesn't give me the time of day. Ahh I'm just so irritated

**Kyouhei stop her! You love her! You know you really love her, so…**

Fine! I'll talk to her, but I refuse to admit that guy was THAT special to her. I mean there can't be a guy that actually had that much impact, can there. It has to bother her so much because she actually is really pretty and probably had a lot of people telling her to the point where her identity was connected to her looks. I guess it would be like if Tamao called Ranmaru ugly, Noi called Takenaga stupid, or Machiko called Yuki mean. Honestly though, I can't relate since I never cared what people thought about me …well except maybe Sunako… because I don't put any effort into being liked or admired. …hmm…

_What you really want to forget…is the memory of you being called ugly…you haven't made any effort to make yourself pretty…so that word shouldn't be able to hurt you now_.

**That's right.**

AT THE REUNION

_Why did I have to come along?_

Aw man just the thought of seeing THAT guy makes my blood boil. I can't believe they forced me to come. I mean what's so special about the guy, is he a better fighter? Does he like scary movies too? Maybe he eats more than I do!!! Damn! Well I better be here so I can kick his if he says or does anything mean to Nakahara Sunako again.

**Because….if Sunako chan gets into trouble…you can back her up with the She's my woman revelaton.**

Yeah right If I do that she'll probably freak out again and nosebleed, or faint, or turn to stone, or try to jump off the school building, or end up naked in my room on my bed…hmmm…

…**YOU UGLY… **

That BASTARD…I'll hurricane kick him to the moon, I'll tear his limbs off and feed them to Ranmaru's rabid fan club, I'll…I'll…I'll … Oh $! we've been seen.

**Sunako chan. Kyouhei you know? He was worried about you and told us sto come pic you up. And so. No way Kyouhei kun. I told you not to get jealous just because Sunako-chans with some other boys.**

_I'll kill her._

Aack how embarrassing, all those crazy people are looking at us. Even worse, what if everything Noi says to her actually sinks into that stubborn skull and Sunako starts realizing how I really feel? She'll ignore me, or maybe she'll tell me she doesn't want to stay with a radiant creature like me again. At best she would kill me, cause I don't think I could live hearing that come from her again. At least the way we are now, I still have a glimmer of hope that someday something will change.

**Now then…I think its time to take her home. Lets go home Sunako chan.**

**Th-thank you for calling me**.

WALKING HOME

I'm going to kill you. Any idea how much I despise you?

_Of all of them Noi chan really gets under my skin the most…maybe because she can so clearly read what's in between the lines of everything I do or say. Man it's annoying that someone I don't care about can read me like a book, when the one I desperately want to understand remains so completely clueless._

**They were being meanies so, being obnoxious ruins your handsomeness. But somehow, Kyouhei kun helped by not saying a thing.**

_I didn't. Are you stupid or what?_

I really haven't done anything. No matter what I do I can't take back the hurt from that guy, I can't make her realize how absolutely amazing she is, … I can't ..

**You sure did! It's love, Ah love.**

_Idiots._

Of course it is! Way to be the masters of the obvious!

**Everyone thanks for everything. You were a big help.**

Well, at least I get to see her smile. Even though it was annoying I'd do anything just to see her smile like that.

**Well, then, lets have fun!**

_Let's go! I'll go too but only if its to a gambling hall._

Awesome! It's such a great night and I'm in the mood to have a really good time ….lets party! And maybe I can make some extra money on the side.


End file.
